


Music

by skimiskim



Series: Academia [8]
Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Behind the Scenes, Gen, Sort of prequel to this craziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimiskim/pseuds/skimiskim





	Music

_Music, once admitted to the soul, becomes a sort of spirit, and never dies.  
-Edward George Bulwer-Lytton_

**Post-Judgement Day**

Derek walked into the bunker, scanning the room for Allison Young. He didn't know much about her, apparently she was one of their youngest, yet managed to grab Connor's attention already. She was one of the few that was given one of John's "special" bracelets. Derek scoffed to himself as he saw her sitting on the bench, cleaning her gun. However, when he got closer, he heard her humming a song and he was suddenly back to the days before Judgement Day occured.

"It's Frédéric Chopin's Nocturne in C-sharp minor."

Her voice snapped Derek out of his thoughts. He caught her eyes full of amusement, and he coughed, embarassed that he got distracted so easily.

"How do you know something fancy like that?" Derek asked. "Weren't you in diapers then?"

"I was three." Allison rolled her eyes as she continued cleaning. "Before Judgement Day, my mother was a music teacher." Allison paused to smile at the memory. "She loved listening to Chopin. That piece in particular was one of her favourites."

Derek felt entranced by her smile. It had been a while since he last saw someone look so happy, everyone pretty much lived with a permanent scowl on their faces. Including him.

Allison shook her head free from the memory. "Anyways, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Connor wants to talk to you. Probably wants you for another one of his missions."

"I should get going then." Allison grabbed her belongings and grinned at Derek before leaving. "Thanks for the talk, maybe I'll see you later."

Derek grunted in reply as he watched her leave. He would never admit it to anyone, but hearing her hum that song made him forget about everything in that one moment he talked to her, it was like she was a song that was stuck in his head. Hell, it might have just been her, there was just something about her. Derek decided, when she came back from whatever crazy mission Connor had in store for her, he would get to know her. Life was too short to hesitate. Especially with the metals.


End file.
